Una Decisión
by DreamdyFF
Summary: AU. Una decisión que te cambia la vida y de la cual creías que dependía tu felicidad. Cuando te das cuenta de lo que dejas atrás, quizás comiences a valorar todo lo que tenías. Mi versión de que hubiera pasado si Melody hubiera elegido ser una sirena cuando su abuelo se lo propuso.
1. Chapter 1: Adiós

**Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es propiedad de Walt Disney Studios.**

* * *

–¡Abuelo! –Melody exclamó mientras corrió a abrazarlo. Ella estaba feliz de al fin poder ver a su abuelo, al que creyó muerto por la historia de su madre. Sabía que ella le había dicho todo eso por su seguridad. Era una lástima que el océano haya tenido que estar en riesgo para que ella descubriera la maldad de Morgana. Sintió como el rey del mar la abrazó con una de sus grandes manos, ella aun más feliz al saber que él no la odiaba por todo lo que había hecho.

–Melody, no te culpo por querer formar parte de nuestro mundo y ya que eres mi nieta adorada, te voy a dar un obsequio muy especial –¿un obsequio? Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿aun le quería dar un obsequio? Él ya la había perdonado al parecer y ella estaba feliz por ello, pero sentía que no era digna de ese regalo, fuera lo que fuera –. Una decisión; puedes venir a Atlántica conmigo –ella no lo había visto, pero pudo adivinar por el leve gemido de parte de sus padres la expresión de sus rostros. ¿Cómo no iban a estarlo? Ella era su única hija y la única heredera al trono. En algún momento, pensó que su madre no había podido tener más hijos, a pesar de que ella dudaba, pues mucha mujeres del pueblo inclusive más delgadas que ella habían tenido dos o tres, pero ahora veía que tal vez no quería tener más hijos sabiendo el riesgo que éstos correrían ante el peligro que significaba Morgana–. O puedes regresar a tu hogar en la tierra –finalizó. Su decisión estaba tomada desde hace años. Después de todo, ahora que ella sabía la verdad sobre su madre y ella había aceptado el amor de Melody hacia el mar, podría visitarlos cada vez que quisiera. Miró a sus padres. Eric tenía un rostro neutro para muchos, pero Melody podía ver a través de sus ojos la preocupación por su decisión, mientras su madre ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo, pues su rostro demostraba preocupación al saber que tal vez su hija querría más el mar que su hogar en la tierra. Al conectar sus miradas, Ariel cambió su rostro, pues sabía que su hija se sentiría culpable-. Es tu decisión –dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, pues a pesar de todo, ahora que lo veía todo claro, no sabía exactamente lo que deseaba en realidad. Ambos mundos estaban divididos por el muro. El muro. Entonces tuvo una idea.

–Ya sé lo que quiero, pero me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor –se acercó a su abuelo para decirle lo que ella quería. Ella quería ser una sirena, pero también amaba a sus padres, a los cuales no podría ver a través del muro. ¿Por qué no destruirlo? Después de todo, Morgana no era más un peligro y ya no había motivos para retenerla, pues ella viviría en el mar de todos modos.

–Está bien, Melody, lo que desees –entonces el rey del mar apuntó hacia Ariel para convertirla una vez más en humana. Una vez hecho esto, Melody corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo, a ella y a su padre. Ambos pensaron que Melody había decidido quedarse con ellos, pero entonces la princesa de tierra y mar se alejó y se dirigió hacia su abuelo. Extendió sus brazos lista para el cambio que el tridente le iba a otorgar. Ariel y Eric se miraron preocupados, sabiendo lo que esto significaba, más no dijeron nada, pues respetaban la decisión de su hija. El rey del mar apuntó con su tridente a Melody y entonces un rayo dorado la envolvió y la elevó en el aire. Primero su cabello fue liberado, después sus piernas se unieron, haciendo aparecer nuevamente su cola color carmín. Finalmente, aparecieron un pequeño par de conchas de un morado profundo con tonalidades violetas. Aun en el aire, la luz del tridente desapareció y se pudo ver con claridad a una sirena real, esta vez no por hechizos malignos, ahora por el tridente del gran rey Tritón. Melody se sumergió en el agua, disfrutando de la sensación de su ahora cola de sirena. Ya lo había sido antes, pero ahora se sentía más natural, como si esta la hubiera tenido toda la vida, mientras la otra la sentía algo extraña, supuso que se debía a la forma en que la adquirió.

Después de un par de volteretas bajo el mar, salió nuevamente a la superficie, donde sus padres y su abuelo la miraban felices al ver la nueva luz que irradiaba su rostro. Tanto Ariel como Eric estaban tristes por la partida de su hija, pero no podían evitar sonreír al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad. Una felicidad que jamás habían visto en ella, una clara muestra de su felicidad por el mundo al que ahora pertenecía. Melody se acercó a la orilla del hielo sobre el que estaban sus padres y estos se inclinaron para poder tenerla cerca por el breve tiempo que les quedaba.

–Prometo visitarlos cada vez que pueda –dijo Melody mirándolos a ambos e impulsándose para poder abrazarlos. Ambos la sujetaron para hacerle esto más fácil y así los tres se dieron un último abrazo, antes de que ella regresara al lado de su abuelo.

–Melody me ha pedido un último favor y ese es destruir el muro que está alrededor del castillo. Ella quiere que ambos mundos vuelvan a estar unidos, tal como lo estuvieron antes de que la amenaza de Morgana apareciera –Ariel y Eric asintieron, pues ellos también extrañaban el mar, pero sabían que en ese entonces era lo mejor para su hija.

–Adiós, papá, adiós mamá –dijo Melody antes de sumergirse bajo el mar, mientras su abuelo les daba a Ariel, Eric y a la tripulación del barco un nuevo transporte para regresar al castillo, en donde se volverían a encontrar con su hija para la destruida del muro.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿lo sostengo, apunto y pienso en lo que quiero que haga? –le preguntó Melody a su abuelo. El rey Tritón estaba a un lado de la roca en la que se había posado Ariel hace trece años, mientras Melody estaba sobre ésta. Él asintió y entonces Melody hizo lo que habían venido a hacer. Aunque algo temblorosa, lo hizo con éxito. Del otro lado del muro, se encontraban sus padres, algunos empleados del castillo como Carlotta y Louis, además de varías personas del pueblo.

Una vez derrumbado el muro, su padre cargó a su madre al estilo nupcial y corrió con ella hacia el mar. Una vez ahí, ambos se dieron un beso. Melody se sentía un poco asqueada ante la escena, pero la clara felicidad que irradiaba a su alrededor era mayor. Ella le entregó el tridente a su abuelo y se dirigió hacia sus padres. Habían venido también criaturas del mar para celebrar junto a ellos, pero a Melody esto le preocupaba poco, pues sabía que ellos también estaban felices de ver humanos nuevamente.

Cuando Eric vio a Melody acercarse a ellos, le dio una mirada a Ariel y luego a ella nuevamente, por lo que Ariel volteó y rápidamente le dio un abrazo.

–Creo que esto te pertenece, cariño –dijo Ariel antes de sacar el collar que se le había caído a Melody cuando había robado el tridente.

–Mi collar –exclamó Melody y lo tomó con cuidado –. Gracias, mamá –luego le dio un abrazo a su madre. Aun en sus brazos, Melody miró a su padre quien les sonreía a ambas. Melody le dio una mirada diciéndole que se uniera al abrazo y así él lo hizo.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, la tierra y el mar unidos nuevamente. Melody nadaba alrededor y a lo lejos pudo ver a unos chicos que habían estado en la fiesta: una rubia, un castaño delgado y otro chico de baja estatura y algo gordito. Los tres estaban mirando con duda hacia el agua desde un puente, pues al igual que a ella, a todas las generaciones cercanas a las de Melody se les había inculcado que el mar era peligroso, pero nunca se les dijo el porqué.

Con cautela, nadó por debajo del agua y cuando supo que estaría a su vista cuando saliera, subió nuevamente a la superficie y les dio una gran sonrisa. Aunque ellos la habían tratado mal, Melody no les guardaba ningún resentimiento, pues sinceramente, en su lugar ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–Vengan, hay suficiente agua para todos –dijo e hizo un ademán para que se unieran a ella en el agua. El trío se miro dudoso, pero para su sorpresa, los tres se lanzaron emocionados con ella.

–Eres una sirena –exclamó con sorpresa la chica rubia. Entonces los chicos también la miraron y se dieron cuenta al igual que la chica que ella no tenía piernas, sino una cola carmín.

–Lo sé –Melody le dio una gran sonrisa a ella y a los chicos.

–Lamentamos haberla tratado así, alteza. Perdónenos por favor –dijo el chico delgado.

–Si, por favor discúlpenos –se unió el otro chico.

–No tienen que pedir perdón. Sinceramente, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y por favor, díganme Melody –los tres le sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, culpándose por haber sido crueles con ella y a pesar de todo ella no les guardara ningún rencor.

–Está bien, Melody –dijo la rubia –. ¿Pero cómo es posible? Es decir, ¿cómo es que podías hablar con los animales? ¿Y cómo es que tienes una cola de sirena?

–Supongo entonces que no han ido a la costa –dijo Melody con diversión. Y así les explicó todo. Desde su escapada del castillo hasta que habían destruido el muro.

–Entonces… ¿eres princesa bajo el sol y bajo el mar? –el chico delgado dijo tartamudeando cuando Melody terminó su relato.

–Así es. ¿Difícil de creer, no? Yo tampoco lo podía creer al principio.

Y así, los cuatro disfrutaron juntos el resto de la tarde.

* * *

–Es hora de irnos, Melody –dijo el rey Tritón. Ya se había hecho de noche y la mayoría de las personas ya se habían retirado a sus hogares para descansar. Con un último adiós, Melody se despidió de sus padres y Carlotta, además de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, a pesar de que no conocía a varías de ellas.

Y así, dio inició a su nueva vida en el mar. Extrañaría su hogar en la tierra, de eso no tenía duda, pero el mar le daría consuelo.

* * *

**Desde hace tiempo he tenido esta idea, pero hasta ahora me atrevo a escribirla ¿Les gusta? Esto solo es la introducción, los verdaderos problemas aun no comienzan, así que no se preocupen.**

**¿Soy la única que deseaba que Melody decidiera convertirse en sirena en vez de quedarse como humana cuando su abuelo le preguntó a donde quería pertenecer? En fin, díganme que opinan :) Sus revisiones me motivan a continuar.**

**Los invito a visitar mi página "Dreamdyff". Nos leemos luego :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo Inicio

**Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es propiedad de Walt Disney Studios.**

* * *

–Aquí es donde vas a dormir, Melody –dijo el rey Tritón a su nieta mientras ambos entraban a una habitación que tenía siete camas-conchas.

–Es hermoso, abuelo –dijo Melody admirando el lugar–. Pero ¿por qué tantas camas?

–Cuando tu madre y sus hermanas eran adolescentes, todas dormían aquí. Cada una se fue casando y se mudaron a habitaciones propias –explicó mientras recordaba cuando su amada esposa Athena les cantaba a sus siete hijas.

–¿Dónde dormía mamá? –Tritón sonrió al saber porqué su nieta preguntaba eso; era obvio que quería dormir allí.

–En la más cercana a la ventana. A ella siempre le gustaba la vista que le otorgaba al amanecer cuando los caballitos de mar se asomaban por ahí. –Melody sonrió ante las palabras de su abuelo, pues al parecer aquí podía aprender más sobre su madre, más sobre su herencia marina.

–¿Cuándo podré conocer a mis tías? –preguntó la sirenita mientras se sentaba en la concha que su abuelo le había indicado que había sido de su madre. La sensación era algo rara comparada con una cama humana, pero podría acostumbrarse.

–Attina te va a estar asesorando sobre nuestras costumbres e historia, por lo que la verás todos los días. A las demás las verás hasta pasado mañana, pues ninguna está en Atlántica, a excepción de tu tía Adella, a ella la verás mañana durante las comidas, además de su esposo e hija, junto con la familia de Attina –dijo el rey Tritón mientras miraba con detenimiento a Melody, no sabía que le pasaba, pero algo había de raro en ella.

–¿Tengo alguna prima de mi edad? –finalmente preguntó ella cuando su abuelo iba a darse la vuelta para irse.

–La más cercana a tu edad es la hija mayor de Attina; tu prima Athena tiene diez años –Athena había sido el nombre que Attina le había dado a su primogénita, pues sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, la difunta reina Athena.

–¿No se supone que mi tía Attina es la mayor? –Melody preguntó desconcertada. ¿Cómo es que siendo la hija de la princesa menor, no tenía alguna prima mayor?

–Sí, pero tu madre fue la primera en casarse. Tal parece que los humanos se casan primero que las sirenas.

–¿A qué edad acostumbra casarse una sirena?

–Alrededor de los veintidós ¿por qué? ¿Tan apresurada estás por casarte? –el rey trataba de aligerar el ambiente, pues desde que habían tocado el tema de su familia, Melody parecía haber cambiado su estado de ánimo. Al principio pareció curiosa, pero después se fue entristeciendo.

–¡Abuelo! –exclamó ella ante el comentario del rey. Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo carmesí ante la sola idea del matrimonio, pues eso le hacía recordar al chico con el que se había topado antes.

–Es broma, es broma –dijo entre risas, pues la reacción de Melody había sido aun más graciosa de lo que esperaba–. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–No, gracias, así estoy bien –respondió ya un poco más calmada, aunque su rostro aun seguía un poco colorado–. ¿Mañana comienzo las clases con mi tía Attina o puedo ir a dar un paseo por Atlántica?

–Como tú quieras, aunque creo que es mejor que vayas a dar un paseo, así puedes hacer amigos de una vez aquí, ¿te parece bien?

–Sí, claro. Gracias, abuelo. Buenas noches –dijo antes de acostarse y echarse la manta encima.

–Buenas noches, Melody.

* * *

–Despierta, Melody –una voz se escuchó por la habitación en la que dormía Melody. No quería despertar, no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño en el que había descubierto que su madre era una sirena y ahora ella lo era–. Mel, despierta –de nuevo esa voz. Entonces comenzaron a sacudirla–. Melody, es hora de ir a desayunar con papá y tus primas . –¿Primas? Pero ella no tenía primas, tanto su padre como madre eran hijos únicos. Luego los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y se levantó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que en efecto esa no era su habitación y su vestimenta no era humana.

–No era un sueño –dijo en un susurró para sí misma aun sin voltear a ver a quien le hacía compañía.

–Por supuesto que no lo era, cariño –volvió a hablar esa voz. Finalmente se volteó y se enfrentó cara a cara con una sirena de cabello castaño claro, unos picos anaranjados en la cabeza, cola y conchas también de ese color.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó soñolienta la princesa mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento de mirarla mejor.

–Soy tu tía Attina, Melody.

–¿Mi tía Attina? –el simple anuncio la había despertado de golpe y ahora miraba detalladamente a su tía mayor. Si, definitivamente ella era hermana de su madre, el parecido llenaba su aura.

–Así es –dijo mientras ayudaba a Melody a levantarse–. Y será mejor que te alistes rápido, no querrás darles una mala impresión a tus primas –Attina tomó un cepillo que había llevado con ella y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello–. Papá tenía razón –dijo aun en su labor de peinarla.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó ella mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos que había allí.

–De que has cambiado mucho y cada vez te pareces más a Ariel. Claro que era de esperarse que te vieras diferente. La última vez que te vimos fue en tu presentación cuando eras una bebé –siguió cepillándola, recordando cuando hacía lo mismo con su hermana pequeña. Era cierto que Melody era muy parecida a su madre, pero tenía uno que otro rasgo de su padre Eric, como el cabello oscuro y las cejas, pero fuera de eso la veía igual a Ariel. Incluso en el carácter, según lo que les había contado Sebastián, se parecían. De tal pez, tal escama, como le había dicho su padre a Ariel cuando recién había regresado la música a Atlántica y que Ariel había estado cantando todo el día para celebrar que no habría más silencio en la ley–. Lista, ahora vámonos que ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Melody siguió a Attina a través de los pasillos, tratando de recordar el camino, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Pareciera que Attina había leído sus pensamientos, pues rápidamente le dijo algo sin siquiera voltearse a verla.

–No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes sabrás como andar por aquí a la perfección –Melody asintió sabiendo que preocuparse no la ayudaría en nada.

Cuando llegaron, la única persona presente era otra sirena de al parecer uno o dos años mayor que su madre; la sirena tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, su peinado era sostenido por lo que le parecieron perlas y su aleta era de una especie de amarillo oscuro.

–¡Melody! –exclamó la sirena antes de nadar hacía ella y abrazarla con gran fuera–. Mira cómo has crecido, mi niña. Aun recuerdo a esa bebita que Ariel tenía en sus brazos hace años –la sirena la volvió a abrazar aun con más fuerza y Melody sentía que su cuerpo podría partirse en dos en cualquier momento.

–Suéltala, Adella, la asustas –la regañó Attina mientras la separaba suavemente de Melody.

–Discúlpame, Melody –dijo la que parecía recordar que era su otra tía con la que se iba a encontrar ese día–. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Desde la amenaza de Morgana no pudimos volver a verte nunca, Ariel y Eric debían de mantenerte alejada del mar para tu seguridad ¿lo entiendes, no? –le preguntó a la princesa, a lo que ella asintió. Su madre la había intentado proteger y ella la había odiado por eso. Había estado al borde de la muerte por recuperar el tridente y de no ser por sus amigos Tip y Dash seguramente estaría muerta.

–¿Y los demás? Creí que los vería hoy –dijo Melody, pues ni siquiera su abuelo estaba.

–Tus primas y tus tíos desayunaron antes, pues de último momento se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a un campamento y no regresarán hasta dentro de unos días. Papá está ocupado y nosotras nos quedamos porque teníamos labores que atender y dado que fue de improviso, no pudimos arreglar nuestras ocupaciones –dijo Attina mientras le daba un plato–. ¿Algas? –No lo había pensado; bajo el mar no había de la misma comido que en tierra, por lo que tendría que reajustar su dieta. Un poco temblorosa tomó una y se la comió. El sabor era mejor de lo que esperaba y una vez que se la pasó, tomó otra, a lo que sus tías sonrieron.

–Definitivamente tú naciste para el mar –dijo Adella. Melody le dio una sonrisa y tomó una última alga para comérsela durante el camino.

–¿Voy a salir sola o alguna va a acompañarme? –preguntó Melody antes de darse la vuelta para hacer su camino hacia la salida.

–Será mejor que lo hagas sola, así podrás hacer amistades sin sentirte limitada por nuestra presencia –Attina le respondió.

–Está bien. Hasta luego –se despidió de ambas para después tratar de hacerse un camino hacia la salida del castillo.

Después de un rato de vueltas y extraviarse un poco, logró salir y ahí se encontró con varias sirenas y tritones que la saludaron con una pequeña reverencia al pasar junto a ellos; parecía que ya sabían quién era ella. Melody suspiró, pues así nadie querría acercarse a ella con el temor de que les haría algo si no hacían lo que ella quería. No era ese tipo de persona, pero seguramente pensarían eso de ella.

Demasiado inerte en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien de espaldas a ella y chocarían si ella no se detenía. No lo hizo. Estaba pensando en sus padres ¿Qué sería de ellos en este momento? Bien podría ir a investigar, pues su antiguo hogar no estaba tan lejos de Atlántica, pero sabía que su abuelo y sus tías querían que ella hiciera amistades; huir no ayudaría en nada.

–Woah –exclamó alguien cuando chocaron. Debido al ritmo al que iba nadando Melody, al chocar había quedado en el suelo.

–Lo siento, fue mí –ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque Melody no podía verlo debido a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

–Culpa –fue él quien terminó la oración, pues Melody ya no había podido hablar. Reconocía esa voz; era el chico de la última vez, estaba segura–. ¿Estás bien? –una mano apareció frente a sus ojos y ella temblorosa la tomó. Con un pequeño impulso, ella se pudo levantar, pero no pudo evitar que el chico le viera el rostro.

–Si, estoy bien –dijo ella tratando de fingir no haber notado que era él, aunque era imposible.

–Hey, tu eres la chica de la otra vez ¿no es cierto? –él le preguntó. Llena de vergüenza, tuvo que voltear a verlo, pues era de mala educación no hacerlo, lo cual no era adecuado para una princesa.

–Sí, lo soy –respondió ella con la voz un poco entrecortada.

–Te llamabas Mel-Mel ¿no es así? –ella asintió al principio, pero al darse cuenta de su error, negó con la cabeza rotundamente–. ¿No? Pero tú misma lo dijiste –pobre chico, pensó Melody, pues ni antes ni ahora podía decirle su nombre. Era como si cada vez que quería decírselo le quitaran la voz.

–Lo sé, pero ese no es mi nombre, estaba demasiado aturdida por ver Atlántica que no pude decirlo, lo siento –se disculpó ella. No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era una mentira, pues estar admirando Atlántica hizo que no viera por donde iba y se topara con él.

–¿Entonces cómo te llamas? –preguntó él cortésmente, parecía que le había creído. Era ahora o nunca ¿le diría? ¿Sabría quien era ella si le decía que su nombre era Melody? Tenía que arriesgarse, no había de otra, porque al parecer era el único amigo que podría tener en un buen tiempo, ojalá y los chicos que había visto la otra vez quisieran juntarse con ella aun sabiendo su papel en el océano.

–Me llamo Melody –lo había hecho, había podido decirlo sin tartamudear.

–¿Melody? ¿Cómo Melody, la princesa bajo el sol y bajo el mar? –O demonios, sabía quién era ella. Sin más que hacer, decidió que era mejor decir la verdad, pues decir mentiras nunca traía cosas buenas.

–Algo así, verás, ah –se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía su nombre, sin duda era torpe.

–Alex –dijo el chico sabiendo que ella se refería a su nombre.

–Verás, Alex, yo de hecho soy "esa" Melody –dijo ella algo apenada, pues pensaba que él no querría acercársele.

–Ah –fue todo lo que él dijo.

–Si, ah –repitió ella. Sabiendo que no valía la pena seguir allí, iba a hacer su camino de regreso al castillo para echarse a llorar por su soledad, o ir con su abuelo a suplicarle que la convirtiera en humana de nuevo. Allá, tan siquiera tenía a sus padres y a Carlotta, a quien consideraba también de su familia. Aquí también tenía familia, pero todos ellos ya tenían su vida hecha y la estaban cambiando por ella.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Alex sujetándola suavemente por el brazo. Melody simplemente no respondió, sabía que su voz sonaría muy chillona al intentar no llorar–. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? –Reuniendo el suficiente autocontrol, intentó hablar.

–¿A dónde? –cuestionó ella.

–Al arrecife quizá. El coral florece hoy y Tara, Nors y yo vamos a ir –Melody se quedó con una cara de confundida ante esos nombres ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Debía de conocerlos? –. Tara y Nors son los chicos con los que estaba el otro día –respondió él notando la confusión en su rostro.

–Ah, claro, lo siento –se disculpó ella, aunque no tenía porque hacerlo si nunca habían sido presentados en realidad–. Pero no van a tratarme diferente ¿cierto?

–¿A qué te refieres con tratarte diferente?

–Es que –dio un suspiro–. Estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me traten diferente por el simple hecho de que me consideran superior a ellos, cuando en realidad no lo soy. Las pocas personas que se me han acercado para hacer amistad, lo hacen por conveniencia. Es por eso que a veces prefiero estar sola, sin amigos –entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba; Alex le sonrió ¿por qué? No tenía la más mínima idea.

–No te preocupes, para nosotros serás como cualquier otra sirena, no te trataremos diferente –le volvió a sonreír–. ¿Amigos entonces? –Alex le ofreció su mano como símbolo de pacto.

–Amigos.

* * *

**¿Les gusta? Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el fic.**


End file.
